


Potter's Picky Potioneer.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Flirting, Complete, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Potter pursues a potioneer. This particular potioneer is a picky prat.





	Potter's Picky Potioneer.

**Title: ****Potter's Picky Potioneer.**  
**Author: **pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **( IJ, LJ, DW )** **prompt challenges** **#6****8****5****: ****Investigation.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. I make no profit from writing fanfiction.  
**Summary:** Potter pursues a potioneer. This particular potioneer is a picky prat.  


** Potter's Picky Potioneer. **

"There should be an investigation into your ballroom-corner-looming, Snape. It's unnaturally bewitching."

Severus snorts at Potter's latest pick-up-line. "That utter tripe eclipses the nonsense about angels you spouted last month, Potter."

"Don't be mean. Took me ages to think that one up."

"Really? Merlin! How do you ever get laid?"

"I don't. The bloke I fancy is impossibly picky."

"Is he?"

"Either that or he's an oblivious prat."

"Maybe he's wary. With flirting that awful, he probably thinks you're jesting." 

"I'm not. I-I'm-

"P-utterly smitten?"

Potter blushes adorably. "Y-yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Oh!"

"Please, Snape-

"Fine! I'm— p-utterly smitten too, Po-er-_ Harry_."


End file.
